The Creator
by sez101
Summary: Sam and Teal'c disappear on an alien world, Daniel and Jack find them to discover they aren't the same, can they be saved? Will help arrive? Will Sam and Teal'c ever be cured?
1. Chapter 1

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill. The MALP had shown it had writing resembling the earliest writing found in Egypt, causing 1 very excited archaeologist. Sam had also detected fluctuating energy readings. Together the scientists had persuaded General Hammond it was worth travelling too much to Colonel O'Neill's dismay.

"Ok Campers lets get this over with" he demanded seconds after emerging from the gate, Daniel shot him a frustrated look having learnt early on not to argue until later on when he needed the time, whereas Sam merely rolled her eyes knowing he would complain but they would get the time they needed.

"Right Carter you and Teal'c check out the energy readings, and Daniel and I will translate the writings" Jack paused as he saw his team raise their eyebrows at that statement

"OK Daniel will translate and I will supervise" he said amending his previous statement to a more accurate one

"Yes Sir" Sam said

"Radio check every hour" he ordered mainly to Teal'c knowing Sam would be too caught up in discovering the location and use of the energy spikes,

"Indeed" Teal'c said Sam already walking around to get an idea of the energy fluctuations

"Teal'c this way" Sam said following the strongest readings heading up the hill, Jack and Daniel heading towards the ruins.

"These readings are fluctuating in no particular place or order" Sam said amazed but walking on a little more. Teal'c followed wordlessly use to his team mates strange behaviour.

"I'm sensing Naquidra here" Sam said pointing to the left

Sam walked on a bit further swinging the device around trying to work out what was causing it; suddenly from nowhere a set of rings came up engulfing them transporting them away.

Sam had her gun in hand, Teal'c his staff as they looked to where they had been transported. It was pitch black so Sam reached for her torch but before she could reach it a cackle rang out so malice it caused the hairs on the back of Sam's neck to stand up. They stood back to back ready to take on any enemy

"Show yourself" Sam ordered her voice sounding braver than she felt. The lights flashed on all at once causing instant blindness for a few seconds both fought it as their eyes tried to adapt.

"Oooooo new toys how beautiful, it has been too long" the eerie voice said sounded high pitched almost like a squeal, Sam spun round to see a human figure perched on a red throne. She had long black hair and seemed to be in her late 40's early 50's and was wearing a long velvet dress.

"Hello who are you?" Sam yelled watching Teal'c step just in front of her to take any frontal attack, a quick 360 had confirmed for both they were alone

"I am her, I am the creator" The woman said slowly getting off her throne and walking towards them,

"Halt come no further" Teal'c ordered pointing his staff as Sam re-aimed her p90

"Try it, they do not affect me" the woman told them, Sam glanced at Teal'c with a slight nod from him they fired; it hit a shield bouncing off in various directions causing Teal'c to dive and push Sam out of the way as the bullets and staff blasts passed them.

"I did warn you my pets" the woman said coming even closer, Sam and Teal'c backed away until they hit a wall, seeing no way out they knew they were trapped

"Now don't be scared it has been so long since I have had company especially a woman" she smiled at Sam in a predatory way causing Teal'c to step in front in order to protect her. Sam felt some relief Teal'c was as disturb by this as she was.

"And a Jaffa so strong and able" the woman was right in front of them now

"Sleep now my pets" she ordered, they felt their limbs grow heavy and their eyes close before falling to the floor unconscious. The woman smiled lifting Sam first and taking her away before taking Teal'c to a different room.


	2. Chapter 2

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

"Carter……………….Carter……………………..Teal'c come in" Jack tried again pacing up and down receiving no response he felt a pit of worry settle in his stomach knowing almost instantly for neither of them to be answering something had to be wrong.

"Daniel pack it up, Teal'c and Carter aren't answering the radio" Daniel offered no protest putting his books into his bags knowing his team mates came first.

"They were last over there" Daniel said as way of telling Jack he was ready to move out

"Lets go…Carter……Teal'c respond" Still nothing they're worried looks met as they walked to the area. Suddenly the rings came down transporting them to a dark room Jack hit the flash light on his P-90.

"Guess we know where Carter and Teal'c went" Jack said his torch flickering around revealing a barren cavern but before he could get a good look the white light shone blinding them as it had Sam and Teal'c earlier.

"Arrgh crap what's that" Jack said

"That dear human is a light" an amused voice said. Jack didn't bother to reply aware his question had been rather stupid. Before he and Daniel spun round to see a dark haired woman come closer

"Who are you?" Jack asked

"Your companions asked me the same question, pretty little thing isn't she it has been to long since I have seen a woman, and the Jaffa, built for stamina with some training he will suit all my needs" She cackled it sounding light and yet really evil "Whereas you two, you will be my new toys I have several new devices I wish to test" Jack and Daniel backed away not liking this woman or the way she spoke about their friends and how she grinned when she said testing her new toys.

"There is no way in hell that's going to happen" Jack said

"My pet human you will bend very quickly to my will" She released the gas watching in amusement as they fell asleep. Again she dragged them one by one into cells securing them to ensure they wouldn't escape.

After being alone for so long she took the time to plan what she would do with these humans smiling in satisfaction as she came up with the perfect plan the woman had been host to one of her children and the Jaffa well he carried her child both could easily be controlled. The humans she would have to persuade but that was no worry after 10000 years trapped alone on this world, she had all the time in the world and she could be very persuasive. Once the female was under her control she would become pregnant and boost the servant's numbers so that when these humans died there would be more to replace them, soon there numbers would swell enough to leave this planet and capture a ship to return and finally she would be able to leave this pesky planet and do what she had promised to do teach this universe a lesson. Nobody imprisoned Yingarna and got away with it.

Sam woke with her head aching; someone was stroking her hair in a caring manner. Slowly she opened her eyes spotting the woman who knocked her unconscious. Panicking she sat up and pulled away, the woman laughed not in the least bit worried by her reaction.

"Sssh Child, here drink this" Sam regarded her warily, her throat burning with thirst. She took the cup taking a sip it tasted like water, less worried now she knew it was water she took a bigger gulp.

"Who are you?" Sam asked again

"I have already told you child" Sam racked her mind trying to remember the conversation before she had been knocked out.

"The creator, what did you create?" Sam asked unable to curve her curiosity

"Many years ago I created creature to control petty emotions my people suffered from, the great council scorned my idea. So I made my children vengeful, conquerors, who rule by fear and challenge the humans of this galaxy, I created the technology by which they revived themselves and a device which causes there victim much pain. My children rule this universe." She smiled satisfied while Sam put all the pieces together

"You created the Gould" Sam said horrified and disgusted at the thought

"For this I was banished here by the Asguard who didn't have the power to kill me but made sure I could never leave this planet. They left me alone many years ago how I longed for company, but now I have you, you will create new slaves for me" her hand moved to Sam's stomach. Sam tried to protest but felt her mind go sluggish

"Already your mind caves to my will, that wasn't water it was Ethernti a rare solution I have only limited supplies. The consumer obeys it master at all costs without questions. The Naquidra in your blood enables it to work flawlessly" Sam got up backing away fighting her as she invaded her mind

"You are fighting I can tell child but I will win, you are brave to even try" Sam got a huge pain in her head unable to stop herself giving way to the pain and darkness. The creator smiled it was a shame she was about to use the last of the ethernti as she went to the Jaffa's room.

He was awake watching her as she entered

"Jaffa welcome" She said

"Where is Major Carter?" he demanded

"She is sleeping now" She said throwing him off balance with the compassion in her voice

"You will serve me Jaffa"

"I serve nobody" Teal'c said proudly

"I am Yingarna creator of all" Teal'c eyes widened as he remembered Jaffa legends about the creator of the Gould, the one even the Gods feared such rumours were discouraged by the Gould but spread nonetheless

"You created the Gould" Teal'c accused

"I did" Yingarna said proudly "My children now wreak terror and war on this galaxy"

"I will not serve you" Teal'c informed her

"You will Jaffa, you will serve me" Yingarna smiled bringing the ethernti up unlike the woman who had to drink it with Jaffa it was most effective when poured into the pouch which she did, Teal'c struggled fruitless the restraints holding as he passed out. Yingarna smiled leaving him to go back to the woman aware she would now be waking.

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot. _


	3. Chapter 3

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

_Warnings Torture mentioned_

"Hello child" she greeted as Sam woke up, Sam looked at her confused for a brief moment, looking round the room wondering why she could recognise nothing.

"Where am I?" she asked then with a more puzzled expression she added

"Who am I?" Yingarna laughed in joy and delight it still worked just a potent as she remembered it was.

"My child you are my slave, here to do whatever I order you to" She said, Sam nodded having nothing else to go with and somehow trusting this person, she didn't know why or how but she knew this woman was trustworthy.

"Yes Sir" She answered more automatically than anything else

"No Child you may call me mother" Yingarna said stroking Sam's hair in an affection manner like a mother would do to an ill child. Yingarna found herself after so many years alone craving touch of a real person.

"Mother?" Sam said trying it out

"Yes child you are here to serve me, say it" Yingarna said patiently humouring her new toy, Sam nodded

"I am here to serve you" Sam repeated her face crinkling as she tried to remember something, something important, something green but all she could remember was her mothers words she was a slave here to serve.

"Come child we have new blood to enjoy" Sam nodded following her down the corridor to where Teal'c was just waking, up

"Child here change your clothes into robes more suitable" Yingarna said, Sam nodded obediently going quietly into the room easily finding the outfit she knew her mother wanted her to wear. Yingarna went to greet Teal'c undoing his bonds, he watched her quietly,

"Jaffa, you are here to serve me and protect my child, you call me mistress, understood" she demanded, Teal'c nodded

"Yes mistress" He bowed low, almost to the floor

"Good now go next door I have left more suitable clothing for you" She said leading him inside where Sam was just finishing getting change showing no embarrassment and being caught half naked. She was wearing a black leather halter neck top and short skirt, and was slipping on the black sandals and wrapping the black lace around her legs.

"Very nice my dear" Yingarna said complimenting Sam while Teal'c found his outfit

"Come child. Jaffa meet us 2 doors down where we will be looking after the slaves" Teal'c nodded already stripping down any modesty he had gone too. Yingarna left with Sam following close behind going to the room where Daniel and Jack were restrained.

"Hello Slaves" Yingarna said in greeting, they were both awake and looking annoyed. There arms were restrained above their heads feet tied together resting on a small ledge that took the weight off their hands.

"Carter get us down" Jack ordered his anger getting the better of him looking at Sam which only confused her.

"Who is Carter?" Sam asked Yingarna, who smiled glad her plan was working and even faced with her old friends the woman knew nothing of who they were on their connection

"You, Major get us down now and what the hell are you wearing?" Jack yelled wondering why she wasn't more embarrassed by the outfit she was wearing in fact she seemed comfortable.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked interrupting Jack's yelling

"I am Yingarna the creator, this is my child" she said patting Sam on the head as if she was a pet. Teal'c entered dressed in black trousers and a studded black sleeveless top.

"And this is my pet Jaffa" She told them affectionately stroking Teal'c arm

"Pet Jaffa?" Jack said more to Daniel than Yingarna

"I live to serve my mistress" Teal'c's deep voice informed them

"Child, Jaffa please go and rest I wish to spend time with my slaves alone" Sam and Teal'c bowed and left. She waited until they were gone before turning to them.

"What have you done to my people?" Jack yelled

"I gave them the chance to serve me the creator of all and they accepted" Yingarna said

"What did you create?" Daniel asked picking his question carefully

"I was once a ruler of the 4th great race. My people kept getting emotional it interfered with working so I created a race to suppress it. A race which was dedicated to work and helping all working for science and peace. However the other races stopped me they imprisoned me here on this world ensuring I couldn't leave but not before I managed to release my pets into the galaxy making them vengeful giving them the technology to conqueror all the 4 races and making them subservient to me and only me." Yingarna waited to see if they would put the pieces together she had given.

"Wait you created the Gould, you have some way of controlling them that's why Sam and Teal'c are serving you, you made them" Daniel guessed, Jack looking to him again amazed by his leaps in knowledge and glad that Sam and Teal'c were being controlled it gave them a chance to reverse it.

"You are correct, however you humans cannot be controlled therefore I have the fun of making you obey" she went to the door returning with Teal'c and Sam and a long whip. She looked at Daniel and Jack then Sam and Teal'c

"Who will go first" she said to both groups, Jack and Daniel exchanged nervous glances, while Teal'c and Sam looked unfazed at whom she would choose, only too happy to serve

"I think age before beauty applies" Yingarna said looking at Jack

"Jaffa here" she passed Teal'c the whip and looked to Jack, first he spun him round so his back was facing him and his face was pressed against the cool stone

"Teal'c don't do this, you're not her pet Jaffa you're my friend a free Jaffa you fight people like this" Jack yelled, Daniel joining in with similar protests

"Begin" Yingarna commanded, Teal'c did bring the whip down onto the Colonel's back ripping his t-shirt, he groaned stifling a cry

"Teal'c stop, his is your friend, he helped save you son Rya'c. He was there when you needed him he freed you and your family from Aphosis" Daniel yelled, Teal'c hesitated fighting the control, Daniel saw he was winning and continued in earnest

"Come on Teal'c remember Brayt'ac what would he say, be strong fight the false Gods, you did you can" Yingarna saw Teal'c hesitating

"Jaffa do it, do it now" Yingarna ordered, any hesitation was gone as he brought the whip down again and again. While Sam watched emotionally and Daniel watched horrified trying not to look.

"Wait" Yingarna ordered, Teal'c paused as she took the whip off him

"Beat him with your bare hands I want him to see you face" She ordered. Enthusiastically Teal'c began. Until he was passed a pain stick my Yingarna the order clear. The light shone out of his eyes and mouth as he screamed. Daniel risked a glance at Sam who looked ill. Teal'c seemed to hesitate dropping the pain stick hitting him one more time with more force so he passed out.

Daniel felt such relief that his friend was no longer in pain. Whereas Sam and Teal'c were still indifferent; Yingarna looked like she was having a lot of fun.

"Jaffa take him and place him into the sarcoughigus" Teal'c nodded undoing Jack's bonds lifting him up effortlessly and carrying him out.

"Now child, please copy the Jaffa you may use him" she said pointing at Daniel, Sam nodded picking up the whip with was still covered in Jack's blood, Sam spun him round taking the whip with her practicing cracking it against the wall. Daniel winced at the sound it made.

"Sam don't do this, this isn't you. I'm Daniel your friend, remember I helped you save your dad, when Joliner left you I held you. When you found out your dad had cancer I was there for you remember" Daniel said, like Teal'c Sam hesitated

"Mother does he speak the truth" Sam asked. Daniel was disturbed to hear Sam calling her mother but glad that he was getting through to her.

"Yes Child but I command you to beat him" Yingarna told her, Sam nodded slowly lifting up the pain stick as if she was fighting herself unable to resist as she began pressing it in and holding it their for about 3 seconds but to Daniel it seemed far longer. She did it again before resorting to just hitting him, he couldn't help but cry out in pain, as the blows hit him again and again, his cries became whimpers as he became less conscious he blood dripped onto the floor faster and faster, tears ran down his face and off his chin. Eventually he passed out,

"Good child now come, we have things to do" Sam followed two paces behind her leaving Daniel there, as they passed the sarcoughigus room Yingarna called to Teal'c

"When that one revives secure him and revive the other then you may take time to worship me" Teal'c nodded

"I will mistress" he said as he bowed. Going back to watching the sarcoughigus work.

Yingarna carried on walking Sam following after a brief second as they passed into a lab with test tubes of various liquids lining the wall and several benches of equipment in the middle was a metal table

"Child lie here" Whereas most people would fear the lab Sam had no choice but to lie there.

"This will hurt but stay still, you may however scream if you so wish" Yingarna ordered she enjoyed it, the screams it made her feel alive, feel needed.

"Yes mother" Sam said as Yingarna waved a rod over her stomach. As promised the pain was burning, agonising, like a thousand daggers being thrust into the stomach and wiggling around. Sam screamed as suddenly as it came it was gone; Sam gasped taking a deep breath as the pain left her.

"Good child, that wasn't so bad was it?" Sam shook her head no, Yingarna smiled pleased that she now had people to keep her entertained

"This will also hurt but not as much again keep still" this time Yingarna got a large needle and felt Sam's stomach carefully pinpointing the location she inserted it; Sam managed not to scream this time instead whimpering.

"Good child these are the first steps to creating my new worshipers and spreading my power around the galaxy reuniting all the Gould in one big army" Yingarna smiled

"Now I believe you need to rest" she led Sam to the next door room where a large bed stood in the middle

"Sleep" She ordered, wordlessly Sam obeyed lying down finding her eye heavy as she fell into a deep sleep.

_Please review_


	4. Chapter 4

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

Meanwhile Teal'c had revived both Daniel and Jack them both pleading with him some more to see reason and help them escape he ignored both of them securing them both back in the room. Troubled he sat outside there room and Kel'nor'eemed to get some perspective on the situation. He remembered them in some facility fighting shooting, disturbed he woke up deciding to take a walk to prove to himself his mistress wasn't evil. He walked down the corridor to the large room he had arrived in, there in the corner he could see the gear he remembered wearing when he Kel'nor'reemed he reached for it, touching the thing he remembered as being called a radio. The radio buzzed

"Sg1, this is Sg3 please respond" it said, Teal'c looked at it puzzled and pressed the black button again

"Who is this?" he asked suspiciously at the talking box

"Teal'c Thank God what happened?" the voice asked worriedly, Teal'c looked at it wondering why it was calling him the same names that the slaves were, he decided to investigate further.

"I am Jaffa who is Teal'c?" he asked

"I am Colonel Reynolds, where are you?" He asked Teal'c looked round spotting the ring device using his instinct which said trust them and the fact his mistress hadn't said not to trust them.

"Step onto the ring device" he ordered, Reynolds used the Naquidia sensor that Samantha Carter had designed to find the nearest one.

"Ok Teal'c we are ready" Teal'c entered the code and they were transported into the room, weapons drawn

"Teal'c where is your team?" Reynolds asked surveying the area while his men smirked at his outfit. Reynolds shot them a glance silently ordering them to shut up.

"My team?" he repeated wondering who it meant

"People dressed like me" Reynolds clarified

"The prisoners" Teal'c began walking leading them to where the prisoners were Reynolds and Sg3 following behind. He arrived outside the room where the prisoners were signalling to Reynolds that is where they were.

"Harris, Mere wait here" he ordered going in, Teal'c followed with the remaining member of Sg3 Lewis, inside he saw the 2 members of Sg1 hanging in chains.

"Hello Sir" he said going over and undoing there bonds,

"Reynolds get me down" Jack ordered.

"Slave be silent" Teal'c ordered remembering his mistress had ordered these to remain restrained, he stopped Reynolds by grabbing him.

"The slaves must be restrained it is what mistress ordered" Teal'c told them

Jack glanced at Reynolds giving a small nod, the zat engulfed him

"Reynolds," Jack greeted rubbing his wrists

"What's the situation Sir" Reynolds asked confused

"We have 1 hostile who is resistance to weapons, she has Carter and Teal'c under some kind of mind control she created the Gould" Jack told him, looking at Teal'c with a worried expression

"We'll get him back Jack" Daniel told him being freed by Lewis

"And Carter" Jack told him as way of agreement

"Speaking of Carter, Reynolds get 2 of your men to carry Teal'c give us knifes I figure they may be slow enough to get through the force field" Jack ordered taking over role as commander. Reynolds nodded calling in the men from outside

"Take Teal'c back to the rings, it is important he doesn't get free understood" Reynolds ordered

"Yes Sir" the men said in unison each picking an arm and dragging him the way they had come, while the rest went deeper into the palace, clearing each room until they found Sam and Yingarna.

Sam appeared to be sleeping while Yingarna was just watching her occasionally stroking her hair in an affectionate manner. Jack signalled for his team to take positions Yingarna not noticing. Jack took a deep breath then threw the knife it landed in the middle of her back. Yingarna screamed waking Sam up she sat bolt up right looking round to gage the situation.

"Mother" she asked worriedly seeing her lying on the bed a blood pool growing around her. Yingarna reached up cupping Sam's cheek.

"Child I am dying, it is now your job to avenge me Jalk Drack Yut Mijjgt Rend Furd Tra" she ordered then collapsed, Sam nodded crying while everyone else exchanged nervous glances. Daniel wrote it down as best he could, he didn't know right away but maybe if he referenced it against earth languages or asked the Tok'ra they would be able to translate.

"Mother" she wept hysterically, Jack glanced at Daniel uneasily not use to Sam being emotionally and crying. Daniel while still nervous around Sam as she had tortured him earlier stepped forwards

"Sam" Daniel said tentatively stepping closer, she looked up her eyes red and watery with tears but brimming with anger looking passed Daniel at Jack

"You did this" she stood up walking calmly over to Jack and slapping him he stood shocked before Sam lost it hitting him over and over again until Reynolds and Daniel pulled her off then zatted her with Reynolds catching her.

"Are you ok Jack?" Daniel asked, if he was unnerved about being attacked by his 21c he didn't show it

"Yeahsureyabetcha" Jack said looking at Carter who now looked really peaceful now she was sleeping.

"Reynolds you and Lewis stay here secure the area if this Yingarna created the Gould she may have a way of defeating them" Jack said, Reynolds nodded his agreement.

"Daniel we need to head back we'll send reinforcements and a science team through" Jack reassured taking Sam from Reynolds and carrying her down the corridor to the rings.

_Again please review tell me what you think…._


	5. Chapter 5

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

Arriving back at stargate command a medical team was waiting, Janet Frasier taking command automatically ordering everyone into position. The moment they had stepped onto the ramp she was there ready

"Ok get her to the infirmary and restrain her" she ordered then turned to Daniel and Jack

"Are you two ok" She asked looking them up and down

"Fine" Jack answered

"Sir you need to send a team to help Reynolds and Lewis secure it, the hostile is dead, she created the Gould sir a research team maybe able to find out more" Jack said

"Very well I will have Sg5 and 7 gate out to meet with Sg3" Hammond said

"Right now I would like to give them both the once over" Janet said firmly, Hammond nodded in support

"I will join you" he told them his tone leaving no room for arguing, Jack nodded tiredly hoping when they woke up like Hathor the effects of the drug would be gone.

Arriving Jack and Daniel sat on different gurneys with Hammond waiting while Janet checked over Sam and Teal'c. She returned 5 minutes later

"They are both awake but both still believe the mistress or mother to be their ruler, Teal'c keeps asking where she is, Sam is hysterical blaming us for killing her, I have blood samples and am rushing them through" Janet explained, Jack and Daniel nodded

"The creator as she called herself had some kind of control it only worked on people with Naquidia in their blood which is why we weren't effect" Daniel explained,

"And were either of you hurt?" Janet asked, Jack looked at Daniel

"We were and put into the sarcoughigus" He said Daniel nodding slightly

"How?" Hammond asked

"We were whipped and beaten Sir" Jack said

"By who the creator?" Janet asked puzzled by the looks they were giving each other

"No by Sam and Teal'c" Daniel said nervously looking to Jack who nodded in support

"The creator ordered them, we tried to get them to see reason they fought but she won" Jack said taking over

"And they began, if they showed any doubt she would order them and they would obey" Daniel told them. Janet glanced at Hammond

"Well Sir, Daniel I will need to do some test to make sure that is all she did and then I would like you to talk to a psychiatrist about the experience" she added the last bit quickly aware of their reaction which would be negative

"Doc come on we don't need McKenzie to tell us we are mad" Jack protested

"McKenzie looks for madness" Daniel said at the same time. Janet and Hammond stepped away having a quiet conversation. Jack and Daniel strained to listen but could only hear muffled sounds. Finally they turned back

"We have an alternative Sir" Janet said with a smile, Jack cocked his head to one side

"Which is?" He asked

"Well I have a friend at the academy who specialises in battlefield psychology I know she would be willing to consult here with the expansion of the base she could aid McKenzie taking some of his cases. Since its no secret he distaste between SG1 and McKenzie it would only be natural to swap you over" Janet suggested, Jack made eye contact as team leader having the final say

"And you trust this person?" Jack asked

"Totally Sir" Janet said without hesitation, Daniel nodded in support so Jack nodded

"Ok Doc, General Sg1 will swap whoever it is can't be worse than McKenzie" Jack said flippantly but everyone knew he had considered the other options. Hammond nodded gratefully

"I will go and work on her clearance" Hammond said walking out while Janet began the long process on getting clearance and persuading her to come to the SGC.

In the mean time Janet pronounced them fit for duty so long as they got 8 hours sleep and ate 2 square meals. Daniel and Jack nodded Janet saw the look as Hammond returned to infirm them the trauma counsellor had got the clearance

"I know you want to see Sam and Teal'c and won't eat until you've seen them so I will have a nurse bring the food into the observation room" Janet bargained the guilty looks they sent each other being evidence enough.

"Ok Doc are they together"

"Sam is sedated and Teal'c says it's his duty to protect her and get more violent if she is removed, Janet informed them. Hammond rubbed his forehead wondering how 2 of his top team had become convinced they served the Gould in less than 24 hours

"Ok, Colonel you and Dr Jackson get something to eat, Dr you work on reverse whatever has been done to my people" he ordered gruffly walking to the control room to contact the Tokra hopefully they would have the cure while he was their he would contact Bray'tac as well after all he had convinced Teal'c once Gould weren't Gods maybe he could do it again.

_Thanks to those who have reviewed, please tell me what you think_


	6. Chapter 6

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

Down in the infirmary Teal'c sat on the bed next to his charge he had promised mother he would guard her with his life and he intended to keep that promise. He sat watching the strange people walk round they were looking at him worriedly he didn't mind so long as they didn't hurt child. Looking round he wondered where mother was still he has his mission. Janet entered needing blood samples off them both to try and work out what had happened

"Teal'c I need you arm please to take a blood sample" Janet ordered, Teal'c held both arms closely not trusting her. Especially as she didn't know his name the one his beloved mother had given him

"I am not Teal'c" he said dismissively, Janet sighed deciding to gets Sam's bloods then come back to Teal'c at least she was unconscious. She wrapped the tourniquet around her arm aware Teal'c was watching her intently as she prepped the vein ready to insert the needle she heard an almighty roar. Briefly she was aware of Teal'c charging towards her before the world went black.

Teal'c was furious to think she had tried to hurt child with him there, he thought about killing her but decided to escape with child instead. He walked out taking out the two guards with a well placed elbow. Then carefully lifting her off the bed he carried her out of the room removing the guards then proceeding down the corridor to what he hoped was safety. Hearing an alarm he hid in what he thought was a cupboard smiling to himself when he found it was a ladder. Now all he had to do was get himself and child up the ladder without hurting her. Deciding the best thing would be to wrap one arm around her and use the other to climb up it would be hard going but it was the only way he could see of doing it. Nearing the top he heard voices below

"Teal'c, hey there up here" Someone below him yelled he quickened his pace ignoring his aching muscles he opened the access shaft pulling child into his arms pleased to see she was uninjured he closed the door running down the corridor. He had reached the end when he spotted another Jaffa this one looked old but dangerous, Teal'c stopped looking for a way out. Seeing none he paused ready to charge if needed

"Jaffa kree" the old Jaffa yelled Teal'c hesitated this one knew his name and somehow deep down he trusted him.

"Who are you?" he asked wondering if he should trust him.

"I am Bray'tac of the free Jaffa" he introduced himself, Teal'c tensed up as he remembered that name the free Jaffa that what they had claimed he was he backed away. Realising belatedly the slave with the greying hair had shot him with the zat. He felt his muscles grow weaker and his vision fading to black before he felt to the floor dropping child then landing on top of her.

Jack ran forwards with the medical team lifting the unconscious Teal'c off Sam who was also unconscious. He had been sneaking into the infirmary when he had discovered 2 airmen and Janet lying unconscious he had immediately sounded the alarm. Bray'tac and Daniel had just arrived and joined him Bray'tac distracting him long enough to get a shot in. The medical team loaded them onto the gurney 2 airmen went with each of them as well as Bray'tac, Daniel, Hammond and Jack. Arriving they took Sam and Teal'c into separate rooms making sure they handcuffed them to the beds. Dr Warner greeted them seeing there were no more injuries; Sam was a little brusied from being carried up the narrow access shaft, dropped then having Teal'c landing on her. Teal'c had suffered minor abrasions on his knuckles. The 2 airman had suffered a concussion each. Janet was by far the worse off with a concussion and signs of strangulation she had yet to regain consciousness. By mutual agreement Daniel went to sit by Janet, Bray'tac went to Teal'c and Jack to Sam. Hammond walked in-between them all. The airmen woke first both had a family at home and Warner was happy with both of them so discharged them.

Sam woke next, Jack was there almost expecting her to be normal but when she saw him she began to scream.

"Murderer, you murdered my mother I hate you I hate you I hate you" She yelled fighting the restraints, Warner ran in

"I see you are awake" He said stating the obvious. Jack glared at him

"I think it best of you wait outside" Warner said nervously, Jack went quickly. Sam calmed down slightly after he left. Warner checked her over careful not to touch remembering what had happened to Janet but Sam just ignored him.

"Ok" Warner left Sam alone to mull over her mothers words and how she was going to kill the human slave. Soon Sam heard the red over head lights flash and minutes later a bolding old man enter she felt a presence though not as strong as the Jaffa or as strong as mother. He came over

"What is your name?" he asked, Sam looked at him

"I am child" Sam answered. His eyes flashed reminding Sam of her mother.

"No you are Samantha Carter my daughter." Jacob said, Sam shook her head

"No I am my mothers child" to her surprise he nodded, "Can't deny that but you mother isn't who you think she was my wife" Jacob left to talk to Hammond leaving Sam alone again. Formulating her new plan she smiled evilly this was brilliant and she knew they would fall for it. All she needed was them to fall into her trap and she could do it. A short while later Jacob came back injecting her with something. Sam felt herself swimming out of consciousness hearing the words

"I don't know George Selmak says this is the only things she knows of that might cure it.

"Your daughter will be fine Jake I'm sure"

_Wow thanks for the reviews please continue_


	7. Chapter 7

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

Sam awoke some time later. She opened her eyes to see 3 people looking down at her

"Dad" she whispered remembering they thought she was her daughter; he nodded smiling pleased it had worked. Warner looked more sceptical while Jack smiled

"How do you feel Major?" he asked,

"Tired" Sam responded trying to move her arm to rub her face trying to look surprised at the restraints

"Dad why am I restraints" Sam asked then looking even more upset

"What happened why am I here?" She asked hoping that the right amount of panic was in her performance. Jacob seemed to look to Warner pointedly who nodded

"I guess we can remove the restraints" he said reluctantly he took off one side and Jacob the other side rubbing her sore wrists

"So what happened?" Sam asked looking at Jack

"Well let's just say you were under Gould mind control for a bit" he said Sam nodded trying to looked puzzled before closing her eyes, slowing her breathing rate down hoping they would think she had fallen asleep.

It seemed to work as she heard her dad and Warner leaving only Jack she groaned theatrically causing him to lean in. She punched him causing him to fall onto the floor she jumped off the bed landing on top of him she put her arms around her throat pressing tightly intent of killing him when she realised this wasn't what mother would want mother would want her to kill him slowly. With that while he was still dazed she lifted him onto the bed with all her strength using the restraints they had used on her and a rolled up bandage as a gag. She waited until he was more conscious and fighting before grabbing the scalpel off the nearby crash trolley gently cutting off his top. He was fighting against the restraints fear in his eyes. Sam smiled he was going to pay for what he had done

"Its okay slave this is what mother would have wanted this was her last wish" Sam said calmly digging in the scalpel and watching as it easily cut open the skin the red blood appearing and dripping down his chest. She could tell it hurt she knew mother would be thrilled if she was here now. The door opened ruining her fun as Daniel rushed in

"Jack Janet's awake" he yelled stopping when viewing the scene in front of him.

"Sam" he asked moving in between Jack and Sam in a bid to help Jack. Sam lunged with the scalpel Daniel ducked giving Sam a clear way through so she took it running for the door. Unlike Teal'c Sam had no loyalty to him, Jaffa were replaceable, she also had no intention of heading to the surface she was going to the stargate to spread her mothers word.

She dodged into a cleaning store using the product to start a small fire as a distraction before running to where she gate was. Sam had no idea how she knew where things were she guessed it was her mother giving her guidance. She went to the control room easily subduing the two men on duty as she programmed the gate to dial her mother's world. She would then work out what her mother would want her to do next. She easily shut the heavy metal doors going to wait in the gate room nobody would stop her now.

_Short but dramatic- longer chapters later I wanted this short for the dramatic effect_

_Will Sam escape, will Jack be ok? _


	8. Chapter 8

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

Sam entered the gate room hearing others entering she ran towards the gate when she felt a sharp stinging pain in her shoulder she recognised it, it felt like she had just been shot. She gasped falling to the floor seeing a scared airman standing holding a gun before she fell unconscious.

Janet woke slowly groaning her whole head hurt as did her neck and her body, infact everything seemed to hurt

"Janet are you awake?" the voice said, Janet shook her head before realising how much that hurt, she groaned again this time louder as the world span.

"Easy you have a concussion" Daniel said. Janet privately agreed running through the symptoms of a concussion and what she had and it fitted. She reviewed what she remember Teal'c attacking her.

"Teal'c" she whispered making them aware of who attacked her.

"We know we got him and Sam they are both ok and sedated" Daniel said reassuring her. Having heard voices Hammond entered, with Jacob close behind

"Dr Good to see you are awake, how are you feeling?" Hammond asked,

"Tired Sir" Janet responded finding her eyes closing on their own. Daniel stood up allowing Hammond to sit down,

"I better tell Jack" Daniel muttered leaving the room, less than a minute later he heard the alarms going off running to the door way he saw Daniel running out the room and Warner running in,

"It's Sam she attacked Jack and escaped" Daniel said breathlessly. Hammond nodded going to the phone ringing the surface to warn them and ordering all exits sealed. While Jacob went with a group of guards to look for his daughter worriedly searching high and low.

"Sir Reports of a fire in your area" One of the soldiers reported, Hammond sighed guessing who was responsible for that one.

"Get it out evacuate anyone in the area" he ordered, the airman nodded. Minutes later 2 ran up together followed by Jacob who had been tackling the fire, Selmak allowing him to stay in closer proximity for longer.

"Sir the fires is out" one reported, Hammond nodded signalling he had heard.

"Good work" he complimented. The airman nodded proudly. Hammond looked at the other one who seemed very nervous

"We have apprehended Major Carter Sir" he said as the medical team rushed past him. Jacob had looked relived until he had noticed the medical team knowing nobody had been injured in the fire. Warner followed having literally finished with Jack.

"Where are they going?" Hammond asked not angry, just curious at the rush in the medical team's actions. The airman paled,

"You see Sir in apprehending Major Carter one of my guards had to shoot her" he admitted. Hammond grew red in the face as Daniel chased after the medical team worried for his friend, Jacob close behind.

They met the medical team at the lift both worried on how pale Sam looked

"Sorry Sir you'll have to wait out here we are taking her straight to theatre." Warner said wondering when Janet was going to get better.

Entering theatre he began the long procedure of operating on Major Carter. Jacob joined him so when he had retrieved the healing device waiting until the bullet was removed before healing the tissue upwards until he went weak. A nurse escorted him out as he decided to us it on Janet and Jack. He had forgotten all about it until Daniel had mentioned it. Warner had to just stitch the remaining one happy it would leave a barely visible scar.

Soon he was out finding Janet up and looking great with no signs of any head wounds and looking fine.

"Are you ok here while I get working on the cure" Janet said. Warner nodded with half his patients healed it would be easy.

Janet went to the lab having both Sam and Teal'c sedated meant they had taken several tubes of blood. She looked under the microscope at both their blood tests nothing seemed abnormal until she looked at the Naquadria in her blood there was an unusual marker connected. It looked white and fluffy and was bonded to the heavy metal. Janet guessed if she could reverse this binding then they would be cured she began using the normal ones dapping a bit on each slide labelling them clearly then she moved to the off world samples adding them to the blood samples. She then waited anxiously swapping the slides until she saw one working. A grass sample from PYX W11 that had shown surprising properties in altering genetics had separated the white marker from the Naquadria now all Janet had to work out in which way was it most effective and in what doses.

After hours of work Daniel had stopped by to hand her a sandwich. Chewing it Janet realised she was ready she had developed 2 syringes of what she hoped was the antidote. She decided to test it on Teal'c first after all if anything his symbiote might help him recover from any side effects. Gathering everyone together in the observation room and her staff and the crash trolley nearby just in case something went wrong she was ready. All she had to go in and face him the man who had tried to kill her, as if sensing it Daniel was behind her

"You can do it, he is sedated, Bray'tac will be there with you in case" he reassured her his words doing the trick as she opened the door carefully watching him carefully. She went over injecting it quickly into his arm. Teal'c began fitting they watched helpless not wanting to touch him for fear of hurting him any more than he was doing himself. When he finally stopped they jumped in to stabilise him securing his airway as he slept. After a while Janet joined them in the corridor

"He is sleeping we have no way to know if it worked" Janet told them,

"Bray'tac is staying with him" She added, they all nodded splitting up between Teal'c and Sam.

After about an hour Teal'c began to stir, as he opened his eyes everyone waited with baited breath to see if he would remember them and if he would remember what happened.

"Teal'c you ok?" Daniel asked having just entered the room from where he had been fetched by a nurse.

Teal'c looked up tears in his eyes which was unusual for the big Jaffa

"I am sorry Daniel Jackson I have failed you" Teal'c told him very remorseful even though he hadn't beaten Daniel up, he still felt guilty at not helping him when he had asked and wasn't surprised not to see O'Neill there

"I will accept any punishment you deem necessary" he told them evenly,

"We don't want to punish you Teal'c I know it wasn't you" Daniel said Teal'c lay down silent hopeful O'Neill would see fit to punish him after all he deserved it. They all left apart from Bray'tac Janet lead the way to Sam's room where only Jacob remained.

"The cure worked on Teal'c he fitted first and then slept but now we are sure he is normal" Janet told him after taking a minute Jacob decided.

"Ok Doctor" he said taking a big breath kissing Sam gently on the forehead just in case before leaving with everyone but Janet and the medical staff. Janet injected it and they stood back as Sam fitted not giving other medications as they had no idea how it would react with the concoction Janet had made up. Sam fitted for longer than Teal'c having no symbiote to help the effects. She also slept a lot longer double in fact. Jacob sat with her the others leaving in privacy Jack suspiciously absent. Daniel kept popping in alternating between trying to talk to Teal'c and checking on Sam before trying to find Jack and Daniel.

Going to Daniel's office he found him referencing some words one that he didn't recognise but Selmak did something which scared his symbiote down to the core.

Jalk Drack Yut Mijjgt Rend Furd Tra

_Children reunite under me go out and destroy_

Being Tokra long ago Egeria had deleted all the primordial call to arms ensuring her children wouldn't follow this order but he knew the Gould would creating a destructive force like no other. They needed to check in with Sam then report to the council this was important information they needed to know and discuss how to use it, the mother of all Gould the original maker was dead.

_Thanks for the reviews, Long may they continue_


	9. Chapter 9

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

Sam groaned wondering what had happened, her memories coming back in horrible techni-coloured flashbacks.

"Sam open your eyes sweetie" Janet said, Sam tried to swat her away not willing to face up to the fact that it hadn't been a dream that she had done the horrible things she knew she had done.

"Sam come on" Janet begged slightly, reluctantly she opened her eyes, seeing Janet there waiting. She had tears in her eyes hardly able to believe what she had done to her friends or how she had felt when doing it.

"There you are how are you feeling?" Janet asked, Sam looked at her

"Horrible" Sam whispered her voice sounding croaky. She suddenly sat up looking around with horror written on her face

"Where are the guards, the restraints Jan you shouldn't be in here alone with me" Sam said sounding worried. Janet shook her head confident by Sam's reaction she was back to normal.

"Sam you were drugged, there was nothing you could do, I know you fought it" Janet said, but Sam was refusing to accept it, the fact she had woke up with none of her team present spoke a lot.

"I didn't fight it hard enough" Sam told her as her dad walked in

"Hey Sammie, how you feeling?" he said sitting on the chair as Janet left sensing she wasn't needed.

"Like the worst person on earth dad" Sam told him, he nodded having expected that.

"I know baby but it wasn't you. This woman she created the Gould she made sure she could control them, Jolinar made sure of that." Jacob continued glad to see Sam was listening

"Now Carters don't quit, it's important that you talk to Daniel and Jack, ok Sam, Carters don't quit and we don't give up" he ordered firmly. Sam nodded she would talk to them to apologise to beg forgiveness even if she didn't deserve it; at the very least they deserved to see her to tell her what they really thought. Jacob's head bowed while Sam was deep in thought Selmak took over.

"Samantha what do you remember about your mothers last words?" he asked, Sam thought about it the words giving her chills somehow she found herself understanding the words

"She asked me to reunite all the Gould go out and slaughter all other life in the galaxy" Sam said a chill in her voice as she realised she had been that close to following the orders

"Yes" Selmak responded

"We believe you would have been successful those words are in built in the Gould DNA they are forced to obey." Selmak informed her

"They must be banned deleted forgotten forever" Sam said knowing how much trouble they could cause

"I will see to it" Selmak promised already planning on seeing Dr Jackson and everyone who was present.

Sam relaxed then opened her eyes again

"Your going back aren't you" she accused her father, he nodded and Jacob returned

"I'm sorry Sam, but the Tokra need to know" Jacob apologised, Sam nodded looking down at the blanket to hide her sadness but her dad knew what she was thinking

"I'll be back as soon as I can" He promised, Sam nodded. Both of them knew realistically it would be some time but neither of them said anything as he hugged and kissed her goodbye. Sam let him waiting until he was gone before letting a tear fall.

Soon Janet returned by which time Sam had ensured there was no signs of her crying

"How are you feeling?" Janet asked

"Fine" Sam responded as Janet checked her over again when she felt the stomach Sam gasped in realisation the fear hitting her as her stomach cramped in what seemed really bad period pains.

"Janet have you done a pregnancy test on me?" she asked remembering lying there still while Yingarna probed her stomach talking about making new slaves as a sharp pain in her stomach reminded her. Janet shook her head slowly.

"I think you might want to" Sam said awkwardly involuntary flinching at the memories, Janet nodded going to the phone ordering the lab to conduct one. Before returning to Sam who knew she had to explain.

"Yingarna that was her name after um well Daniel and Jack she um took me to a lab I don't know what she was planning to do only she kept blabbing about me carrying more slaves for her and she was doing and probing it, I know it really hurt" Sam told her. With that story Janet decided to do an ultra sound as well just to make sure there was no permanent damage to any organs or like Cassie a bomb hidden.

"I'll need to do some tests" she warned Sam nodded having expected that. Janet went outside ordering the ultrasound machine to be brought in depending on the results of that would determine whether an MRI, or CT scan would be needed.

Placing the cold gel she wiggled in around finding all the structures seemed to be intact. So far so good she thought as she planned what to do next. The phone rang before she could tell Sam anything. Answering it Janet found it was the lab with a series of questions Janet had her answer.

_Short but dramatic….sorry it taking longer to post I am doing night shifts at the moment so am hibernating in the day_


	10. Chapter 10

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

She turned to Sam who was waiting with baited breath for the results, Janet didn't look happy with the results, Sam closed her eyes waiting for the bad news

"Sam your not pregnant" She said, Sam grinned breathing a big sigh of relief, she had so not wanted things to get more complicated by her becoming pregnant then have the issue of working out who the father was.

"But" Janet said, Sam's smile disappearing as quick as it had come at the but

"Your hormone levels are elevated particularly your FSH which releases your eggs basically instead of releasing one eggs your will probably release several resulting in a really heavy painful period combined with your shoulder injury you will be tired possibly anaemic but you should be ok. I will monitor it anyway." Janet promised, Sam nodded the big but not being as bad as she thought it was going to be.

"Now I want you to get some rest and I'll get you some painkillers" Janet said, Sam nodded her stomach contracting again

"Oh yeh this is going to be painful" Sam groaned as Janet grabbed the tablets. She palmed them off fooling Janet into believing she had taken them, lying back down on the bed. She deserved this pain for what she had put her friends through.

"Where is Sg1" she asked guessing they didn't want to see her. Janet went silent for a minute wondering how to explain their absence but Sam interrupted

"Its okay if I was them I probably wouldn't want to see me either." She admitted rolling onto one side clutching her stomach clearly saying leave me alone. Janet left knowing she would get nowhere now Sam had decided to close herself off.

Instead she went to see Teal'c planning on then visiting General Hammond to see what they could do to fix this rift in the team.

Teal'c was sitting up quietly kel'nor'reeming with Bray'tac who was guiding him through a Jaffa ritual. Deciding not to interrupt she went to see Hammond who saw her immediately.

"Doctor Frasier please come in sit down" he said inviting her in, Janet did taking a moment to mentally review what she was going to say.

"Both Sam and Teal'c are awake. Teal'c and Bray'tac are undertaking what appears to be Kel'noor'reem. Sam has revealed that part of her time on the planet the woman was performing some kind of experiment on her." She watched as him looked alarmed

"She isn't pregnant but she is ovulating rather heavily and will be in some pain for a while, it is my view if they had been their longer she would have been impregnated I will keep her in for another 24 hours to ensure it is nothing more serious" Janet told him keeping it professional. Hammond nodded

"So how is Sg1 as a whole doing?" He asked. Janet winced slightly

"Daniel and Jack have both avoided Sam. Jack has avoided Teal'c and both Teal'c and Sam seemed very self incriminating it is my view if they can't overcome these differences then I won't be able to recommend them back on duty as an SGC team." She finished. Hammond nodded

"5 hours and I want a full debriefing all of Sg1, Bray'tac and yourself understood" he ordered Janet nodded.

"Dismissed" he ordered. Janet left going to the gym where she knew she would find O'Neill

"Sir" she said entering watching as he beat the punch bag

"Hey Doc" Jack greeted still pummelling the bag

"General Hammond has called a briefing at 2100" she told him

"Figured he would" Jack answered

"Both Sam and Teal'c are awake" she said awkwardly hoping he would open up

"I know I should go and see them it's just every time I do I see them trying to kill me" Jack admitted. Janet chose her words carefully

"I know this must be hard for you" she said, Jack nodded feeling a lot better now he had beaten the punch bag up,

"I should go and find Daniel tell him about the briefing" he decided, Janet nodded knowing she had pushed him as much as she dared to.

Jack wondered down the corridor, he remembered Teal'c hitting him at one point looking him right in the eye yet continuing, Sam's creativity in torturing him, he couldn't help but wonder if that was her idea or the woman's. All he knew was he had trusted them but now almost feared them.

Arriving at Daniel's office it was no surprise to see him arms deep in books scribbling frantically.

"Hey" he said simply sitting down. Daniel looked up

"Hey" he replied putting down his pen

"Hammond has called a meeting he wants everyone to attend" Jack told him fiddling with one of the many statues in Daniel's lab.

"I saw Teal'c" Daniel admitted, Jack looked up

"Yeah?" he asked sounding curious

"He apologised and said he would undertake any punishment I saw fit I said we were ok" Daniel admitted. Jack remained silent

"I haven't seen Sam yet" Daniel admitted.

"Its just so hard I mean with Teal'c I see him beating you up, with Sam all I remember is her cold eyes as she hit me over and over. I even got through to her once I could see….." he paused coming to a massive realisation

"I saw her fight it" he jumped up remembering Sha're and how forgiving he could be if it were her. How it wasn't their fault remembering how they had both questioned their orders and fought.

"She was possessed it wasn't her, she was fighting they both were. It's not their fault" He went to the door intent on seeing Sam. Jack followed not ready to forgive either of them to caught up in his memories still he would wait outside listen to what was being said make sure Daniel was ok.

Nervously Daniel entered Sam's room where she was lying down on her side.

"Hey Sam" he said nervously, Sam turned round still lying on the bed he could see she had been crying making him fell guilty yet at the same time he could see the bruises on her knuckles from where she had repeatedly hit him.

"Daniel" she said sitting up hurriedly

"Are you ok?" she asked then before he could reply she continued

"I am so sorry I tried to fight, I really did and I didn't want to hurt you I understand if you hate me I'll do whatever you want to fix it" Sam babbled nervously. She knew she couldn't expect him to forgive her, but she could at least try and make things right between them. Daniel scratched the back on his neck and pushed his glasses up while trying to decide what to say the speech melting the resentment

"I know, I don't blame you and I'm not angry" at her sceptical look he amended that

"Ok a little angry, but I know you fought, I saw you fight it and to me that speaks volumes. I think I just need time and coffee" he joked trying to lighten the mood. Sam smiled glad that he was willing to forgive her or at least try.

Jack watched from outside he didn't know why he was finding this so hard. Every time he thought about going to see either of him he found himself nervous out of control he knew if he saw them like that he would regret it.

Going to back the gym he decided to punch the hell out of the bag in the vague hope it would help as it had before. After a while he realised he wasn't alone Bray'tac was watching him. He stopped turning to him a pointed look clearly telling him to get on with it. After being Aphosis first prime for years he wasn't intimidated so took his time.

"You are finding it hard to forgive" he stated, it wasn't a question but a fact one that Jack knew it was pointless to deny it so nodded.

"You've been tortured before?" Jack stated at Bray'tac's nod he continued

"And the faces haunted you afterwards but you push it back and move on" Jack said, not waiting for him to reply he continued.

"I know it wasn't them, I know they didn't choose to do this but I still can't get over the fact it was them" He admitted rubbing a hand on his forehead trying to relieve the headache. Bray'tac was silent for about a minute until he was confident Jack wasn't going to say anything before offering his observations

"I do not believe that is where your problem lies" Bray'tac admitted

"I believe you are feeling guilty at being captured, at not helping them, at not recognising Samantha was not herself and you are projecting it onto them. You do not want to visit them as you are not able to face them." He offered. Jack remained silent wondering if he was right he did have a point Jack did feel guilty.

"Do you blame Ry'ac for obeying Aphosis blindly almost dooming us all" Bray'tac demanded. Jack sighed knowing he couldn't blame them or himself and he would have to face them, in fact he thought with a growing smile they needed to bond to get together as a team and he knew just the place a little cabin in Minnesota where the fish grew this big he just needed to clear it with Hammond.

_Please review, thank you_


	11. Chapter 11

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

Soon it was time for the meeting; Janet went to warn Bray'tac to get Teal'c up while she went to get Sam. She was pleased to see that Teal'c seemed more at peace with himself after completing kel'nor'eem she only wished she could prescribe it.

Sam was sleeping so reluctantly Janet had to wake her up. Sam woke and very reluctantly sat in the wheelchair Janet not wanting her to fall with a painful cramp on the way plus she knew how bruised Sam was having being dropped by Teal'c the vivid bruising on her hip must be painful Janet thought then adding in the gunshot wound which had mainly been healed but there was still a slight wound she knew it must be sore. Sam only put up a token protest telling Janet how painful it really was.

With Janet pushing they made it just in time for the briefing to start Sam easily transferring from one chair to the other ignoring the concerned looks she was getting from her team mates they'd find out soon enough.

Hammond was last at the table taking in the awkward silence, he began

"Colonel O'Neill if you would begin" he ordered, Jack nodded

"We gated to the planet, I took Daniel one way to look at his rocks while Teal'c and Carter went to look at the weird readings she was getting, we agree 30minute check ins. On the first check in they didn't respond so Danny and I went to look for them. We got to the hill and got ringed down where we met the Gould Yin gary" he said deliberately mispronouncing it causing a small look of exasperation from both Sam and Daniel.

"She basically knocked us out, we woke up and got tortured" he said deliberately glossing over that bit watching as both Sam and Teal'c looked down ashamed of their actions, Jack saw hurriedly moving on

"Then Sg3 came and we were back here." He finished. Hammond looked at Daniel

"Have you got anything to add" he asked him, Daniel shook his head

"Only that we were looking at artefacts not rocks and it's Yingarna. She appears in Australian mythology, the creator and Goddess of the rainbow snakes" he said, Jack interrupted

"Well that fits, Gould snakes" he said raising his eyebrows, Daniel nodded going quiet

"Major you recollection please" Hammond said as a finely laced order, Sam nodded taking a deep breath.

"Well we arrived on the planet and went towards where I was getting the energy readings. When we got there we were ringed down and knocked out. I woke up initially she didn't drug me she told me about creating the Gould, then drugged me. When I woke up I was totally in her control it was weird not like Jolinar" Sam admitted having compared the two constantly since coming round, with Jolinar she could fight there had been something to fight, with the drug she had just obeyed everything had been pushed out of her mind with just the need to complete the order to serve mother. Sam shivered the things she did not sitting well.

"Major" Hammond said as she had been quiet for over a minute, Sam looked up

"She made us change into new clothes" Sam said, Jack waggled his eyebrows

"We know" he said grinning, Sam blushed while Hammond coughed and Teal'c frowned, Daniel and Janet exchanged smiles. Hearing Hammond cough Jack broke the eye contact trying to find a way to break the tension.

"You looked good in leather to Teal'c" he said to the Jaffa hearing everyone laugh he knew his job was done

"Thank you O'Neill I believe it emphasised my rear nicely" the Jaffa deadpanned causing further laughs while he raised a confused eyebrow. Hammond broke it off secretly glad that his team seemed to be mending the gaps.

"Major, continue please" he ordered, Sam nodded

"Then we ……um…..well….." Sam said trying to find the words as she fought the tears of guilt and self-hatred that were bubbling to the surface. Luckily for her Teal'c interrupted

"That is when myself and Major Carter began torturing Daniel Jackson and O'Neill" Teal'c told them sounding a lot calmer than he felt.

"I hate to ask but how" Hammond said, Teal'c and Sam exchanged glances the memories weren't pleasant, Sam spoke finding the courage to speak

"She made Teal'c go first, he tried to fight but it was to strong, he whipped the Colonel and then used the pain stick finally he beat him until he passed out" Sam said looking at Teal'c no incrimination in her voice she knew how hard it was to resist. Daniel took over

"That when Sam was ordered to take over on me, she um did pretty much the same as Teal'c" he admitted,

"I was ordered to take O'Neill to the sarcoughigus return and place Daniel Jackson inside" Teal'c continued. Hammond looked to Sam who was looking down at the table dreading his question

"And where were you in this time" he asked, Janet grabbed her hand under the table giving it a supportive squeeze knowing how tough this would be

"She took me to a private room to began treatments, she wanted to use me as a brood mare to breed new slaves, Janet has run some tests and I'm not pregnant" she reassured them. They all looked shock that she had been through that alone without them. Sam smiled trying to reassure them it was ok, that she wasn't mad just glad they were concerned.

"I will be keeping her in over night to ensure there are no further effects of this treatment" Janet added,

"Teal'c Sg3 said you freed them please explain" Hammond asked confused why if he was so brainwashed he had let Sg3 in

"I was Kel'nor'eeming the behaviour of my mistress troubled me, I was walking contemplating my thought when they contacted me. They were most knowledgeably and she hadn't ordered me not to ring them down so I did" Teal'c informed them

"They came freed us zatted Teal'c, then Danny, Reynolds, Lewis and I went after Carter while the others sent Teal'c home. Carter was sleeping so I stabbed the Gould, Carter woke and Yingy ordered her to get revenge on me then said the magic words, we zatted Carter returned here and we all lived happily ever after" Jack summarised in his brief manner. Hammond nodded

"Ok Sg1 this has been a tough mission, after Major Carter is released Colonel O'Neill has suggested going on a team building event down at his cabin. While I won't make it an order I do expect you to have work out any issues, you have 2 weeks downtime. Enjoy" he ordered getting up and returning to his office. Jack looked at his team hopefully. Daniel sighed giving in first

"Well I was planning on reading more of Ernest Littlefield's diaries I guess Minnesota is as good a place as any." He told them consenting to the trip.

"I was going to read more on your popular culture that to can be conducted in Minnesota" Teal'c confirmed. Everyone looked at Sam expectantly

"Well I hope you have fun" Sam said knowing they wouldn't have been expecting her to say she would go along. Daniel frowned

"Sam?" he said in his whining tone

"Yes Daniel" Sam said patiently

"Come" he begged, Sam turned to look at Jack

"Does it have power?" Sam asked, Jack nodded

"Yep"

"Ok I'll go" Sam said like it was a big sacrifice even though she had been planning to go all along. Everyone smiled,

"Great we'll go as soon as Carter has escaped Doc's evil clutches" Jack said causing Janet to frown

"Have I given you the most recent shot yet I don't think I have, Colonel report to me in 30 minutes, don't make me track you down" She ordered, Jack shivered wondering why he was such a smart arse getting himself into more trouble as he walked out, Daniel and Teal'c following. Janet helped Sam back into the chair and wheeled her back, privately Sam was glad to be wheeled as her stomach was really hurting.

In the infirmary Janet gave her more painkillers and did an internal exam with a scope to see how things were progressing. She found a very heavy uterine lining and knew there would be severe cramping but that there was very little she could do all she could do was prescribe muscle relaxants and strong painkillers. Sam slept for most of the afternoon while her team popped in and out. Janet had arranged to go by Sam's on the way home and pack her a bag for the trip that way they could be off straight away.

When Sam woke she found Teal'c sitting there by her side

"Hey Teal'c" she said opening her eyes.

"Samantha how are you feeling?" he asked

"I'm ok, I wanted to thank you for looking after me" Sam said aware of what he had done back on earth trying to get her out. Teal'c bowed slightly

"It was my honour to serve you Samantha I saw it only as an extension of the role I undertake normally" Teal'c told her, Sam nodded see had always seen Teal'c in a protector role.

"Well thank you" Sam said hugging him kissing him lightly kissing his cheek

"You know I always have seen you as a big brother" Sam admitted, Teal'c smiled a genuine smile

"I am honoured by that role little sister" Teal'c said dropping his characteristic speech patterns and squeezing her hand.

There was a brief pause until Sam spoke

"Do you think we could have fought harder?" Sam asked the fear in her voice evident, only Teal'c knew what it was like, how hard she had fought, how fruitless it had been

"I know you fought most admirably" Teal'c told her sensing she needed to hear it, Sam nodded clutching her stomach as a painful cramp overcame her, she lay on her side trying to hide how much it hurt. Teal'c went to fetch Janet unfamiliar with the pain females went through on their monthly cycle Jaffa woman had their symbiotes to counteract the pain.

Janet returned seeing Sam curled up in a ball she went over giving a stronger dose of painkillers to try and alleviate it.

"I hate this" Sam muttered, Janet nodded sympathetically being a woman she had more idea of what it was like that Teal'c who looked lost seeing that Janet turned to him.

"Teal'c could you do me a favour, the best cure for this is chocolate" Janet said, Teal'c nodded rushing off desperate to do anything he could to help. Sam laughed

"You know he will be back with loads now" she warned, if she knew Teal'c and he thought it would help then God help anyone with chocolate in the area. Janet shook her head

"He isn't that bad" She said but thinking about it she knew that if Teal'c thought it was a magical cure, and knowing how protective he got, she needed to find Daniel to stop this before it got out of control.

_Thanks to all who have reviewed, I thought a bit of humour was needed to lighten it up. Please review_


	12. Chapter 12

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

Teal'c hurried along the corridors to Daniel's office he needed a driver urgently. Daniel was sat typing on his computer

"Daniel Jackson you must come quick it is urgent, Samantha's life depends on it" Teal'c said grabbing him pulling him to the door. Daniel followed willingly increasing his pace, not much was urgent to Teal'c and Sam's life depended on it. Arriving at the lifts he was surprised to see Teal'c punch in the surface level not the infirmary.

"Where are we going?" He asked

"Dr Frasier informed me Samantha needs a medical cure, one that can only be purchased in the mass quantity Samantha needs at the local Wal-Mart." Teal'c explained, worried Daniel ran to his car wondering if Janet had run out of supplies or maybe it was herbal,

After driving madly to the Wal-Mart Teal'c jumped out while Daniel waited in the car, Teal'c returned with several boxes placing them in the boot of Daniels car before he could see before returning into the store this time being escorted by several members of staff until his boot was full. Daniel read the side of the box but could only make out the bar code. Teal'c climbed in

"Drive Daniel Jackson" he ordered. Daniel obeyed driving back to the mountain at full speed.

Arriving at the SGC Teal'c enlisted several airmen in the task of carrying the boxes, ordering Daniel to run ahead and get the lift. Daniel did while the others carried it. Daniel saw the box in the lift it read

_Chocolate_

He knew that Teal'c wouldn't have gone out to buy boxes and boxes or chocolate as a recovery tool would he? Nah Daniel thought the shop had obviously packaged it in those boxes for convenience. Arriving at the infirmary Teal'c instructed them to place them in the bay next to Major Carter's. She appeared to be sleeping he hoped it was nothing more serious. With the disturbance Sam woke and Janet entered with Daniel

"I have returned with the cure you prescribed Doctor Frasier" Teal'c announced proudly. Sam looked at all the boxes and turned to Janet with a, I told you so look. Janet sighed going to the nearest one opening it with her sharp scissors she kept in her pocket chucking a bar to Sam then taking one for herself sitting next to Sam.

"Teal'c, I'm sorry I didn't mean to panic you chocolate isn't really a magical cure, well it is but not in the way you thought I meant" Janet said looking desperately at Daniel to take over. Daniel got the hint throwing one arm over Teal'c and leading the confused Jaffa out

"Come on I'll explain to you all the mysteries of womanhood" Daniel said. As they left Sam and Janet turned to look at each other before bursting out in laughter

"I would love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation" Janet giggled, Sam nodded looking at the boxes and boxes of chocolate

"What are we going to do with all these?" she asked rhetorically, Janet shrugged grabbing another one.

By the time Daniel and Teal'c returned they'd eaten 10 each and were both feeling slightly sick.

"I have now received the secret of woman passed down by generations of men" he announced proudly. Both Sam and Janet raised an eyebrow wondering what these secrets were, they had been gone for over hour.

"Samantha you may keep the chocolate I procured for you as Daniel Jackson informs me that separating a woman from chocolate often results in a slow painful death" Teal'c told them sounding almost scared. Sam frowned as Daniel blushed

"What else did he tell you?" Sam asked suspiciously, Daniel blushed

"Come on Teal'c I think Jack needed help with the shopping." Daniel said grabbing Teal'c and practically pulling him out of the room. Sam and Janet waited until they were gone before bursting out into laughter.

"Poor Teal'c I wish I knew what Daniel had told him" Sam managed to say, Janet nodded

"So what are you going to do with all this chocolate?" Janet asked, Sam went quiet for a moment

"Do you remember the Youterains?" she asked, referring to a group of refugees mainly children who had come through the gate after Sg11 had discovered them. Most had watched their village destroyed, currently they were on Edora with the remaining members of the village the Edorans had welcomed more hands to help with the harvest. Conveniently Sg11 were heading out their later today to check up on things and Sam knew they wouldn't mind taking the boxes if she placed them on a modified MALP.

"That's a great idea" Janet said happily,

"I'll go and clear it with General Hammond" she planned, then looking sternly at Sam added

"You should get some rest" Sam nodded pretending knowing otherwise she would be sedated. Janet left only to have Jack sneak in

"Hey Carter" he said sitting down on the furthest chair not apparently ready to be that close

"Sir, how you feeling?" Sam asked remembering the way she had cut him, and then watched the blood slowly drip down his chest.

"Peachy how are you doing?" he asked

"Fine Sir" Sam said, there was a brief moment of tension before Sam couldn't bear it any more

"I'm really really sorry Sir" she apologised meekly, Jack shook his head

"No it wasn't your fault" he said looking her Sam looked down at the bed not wanting him to see the disbelief in her eyes but the gesture was as much a give away as anything.

"Carter you were drugged and yeh initially I was angry with you I thought ya shoulda fought it or something but then I realised if Teal'c didn't stand a chance then neither did you and if I was mad over that then I would have to be mad at myself for many other times too." He said babbling, Sam looked at him confused

"But I tortured you" Sam reminded him, Jack nodded

"I know but it wasn't you" he reminded her, Sam opened her mouth to protest again but he cut her off

"Carter I am ordering you to accept it, and my apology that I couldn't see it wasn't you early" he said firmly, Sam nodded accepting defeat gracefully

"Yes Sir" Sam said then added her own clause

"Only if you'll accept my apology too" Sam said, Jack nodded

"Although you know Carter as far as alien influences I prefer when you try to seduce me" He said causing Sam to blush bright red,

"Sorry Sir I'll try and remember it for next time" Sam promised, Jack nodded then added

"Well Carter they're better not be a next time" Jack told her

"Yes Sir" Sam responded feeling better now and a little bit sleepy

"Get some sleep Carter" he ordered, Sam nodded finding hard to resist the order as she was already asleep.

With one down Jack now had to find Teal'c and make him see it wasn't his fault he knew the big guy would be blaming himself. Jack found him in his room Kel'nor'eeming. He knocked receiving the cue to enter.

"Hey how ya doing?" Jack asked taking a seat on the floor looking at all the candles dotted around confirming his belief Teal'c felt guilty. It was a little known fact that how Teal'c was feeling was directly proportional to the amount of candles, very few meant he was finding it easy to Kel'nor'eem whereas a lot meant he was finding it difficult.

"I am well" Teal'c replied, Jack nodded making on effort to move. Teal'c sighed it looked like he wasn't going to be getting peace for some time.

"Good, I'm well too" Jack said

"Where is Bray'tac?" Jack enquired

"Returned the young Jaffa required his skills?" Jack nodded, deliberately now staying put waiting to see how long it would take for Teal'c to start the conversation.

"Do you wish to talk O'Neill?" Teal'c finally said acknowledging his presence.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to" Jack offered knowing it wasn't his way but wanted to get him to talk and at the moment was racking his brain on how to get him to open up.

"No" Was the answer

"You know we don't blame you" Jack said wishing Daniel was hear he was so much better when it came to this kind of thing.

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson has informed me" Teal'c replied sounding like he didn't believe it.

"Well we don't" Jack said again hopeful he would believe it

"So you have said" Teal'c replied. Jack figured it was time to play the history card

"Teal'c did you blame us when we went all caveman or when we obeyed Hathor without question?" Jack asked, hoping this would get his point across, Teal'c shook his head

"No however that was a different situation" Teal'c informed him. Jack shook his head

"No it wasn't it was the same thing" He said adamantly.

"How?" Jack asked having decided not to leave until he was satisfied Teal'c was ok, Teal'c remanded quiet.

"Come on throw me a bone" Jack begged him, Teal'c raised an eyebrow internally debating whether to tell him. Knowing how stubborn Jack could be especially when he was concerned about his friends.

"It was different because I am Jaffa, Jaffa do not bend to mind control" Teal'c explained his tone leaving no room for interpretation. Jack shook his head.

"But this was against the creator of the Gould, who created the Jaffa. One who also pre-programmed the Gould to obey and thus by default she is able to control the Jaffa, and that includes you" Jack told him, Teal'c was silent so Jack continued.

"Your not a fault here Teal'c not unless your going to blame Carter as well." Jack stood up knowing there was nothing more he could say and that he had done all the open talking he could handle for one day.

"We don't blame you Teal'c it wasn't your fault" he finished shutting the door. He could only hope his words had reached him.


	13. Chapter 13

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

Teal'c sat trying to Kel'nor'eem again but his memories kept assaulting him. Torturing his friends them begging him to stop, he tried to move past them in his memories remembering ultimately he had been the one to save them but he could transfixed by the screams, the pain on their face. He had both men's forgiveness and that was important to him but he knew that he wouldn't be able to complete Kel'nor'eem until he had forgiven himself.

Teal'c stood up, he knew there would be no more kel'nor'eem for tonight so decided to check on his team once more, and then go for a walk around the perimeter of base, hoping the coolness of the night would help him find peace.

Daniel Jackson was asleep peacefully in his quarters. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his arms were curled in, his face and shin were the only parts that connected with the bed meaning his bum was sticking up. Teal'c left him amused that he could sleep in such a strange position. He discovered O'Neill wasn't present on base having gone home, so that only left Samantha He walked the short distance to the infirmary where Sam was sleeping restless caught up in a nightmare. He debated for a minute leaving her but couldn't so instead he went over

"Samantha you must awaken" he said shaking her gently, Sam shot up her eyes open, she was covered in sweat and found herself shaking.

"Teal'c" she said sounding unsure and vulnerable

"I am here Samantha" he said holding her hand tightly Sam nodded tears in her eyes as she remembered the nightmare. She wanted to talk about it but couldn't not when it was so fresh, Teal'c sensing her issue took it out of her hands

"May I suggest a shower then warm clothes as I am departing to the surface for a walk" he suggested, Sam nodded standing up going to the infirmary showers as they were nearer and ultimately more comfortable. Teal'c sat down near by strangely comforted that he wasn't alone in his guilt.

Sam returned about 7 minutes later clean and looking better. Silently they both walked to the surface both lost deep within their own guilt. On the surface by mutual decision they walked to a small outcrop of rocks. Sitting there they had an amazing view of Colorado Springs. Both reflected on what they had done.

Sam broke the silence first,

"I still can't believe it" Sam said referring to the events of the last few days. Teal'c nodded he had the same notion however with their work in the Stargate programme it wasn't unusual to feel a little lost within the galaxy and humbled at the events that had gone on.

"It has indeed been a most trying few days" Teal'c offered. They sat in silence for longer both troubled by their actions. Even though neither Daniel nor Jack blamed them that didn't help the self hatred they both felt.

"I should have fought harder" Sam sighed not realising she had spoken aloud until Teal'c spoke

"I too feel troubled by my unquestioning co-operation" Teal'c said. Sam was surprised he seemed so unaffected his actions not reflecting the deep inner turmoil he felt inside.

"But you were the one who saved us, who let Sg3 in, all I did was torture my friends" Sam said gloomily, Teal'c shook his head.

"But I am Jaffa, Jaffa are trained to resist such influences" he informed her. To his surprise Sam started laughing. He raised an enquiring eyebrow while wondering if she was ok, his previous statement had not been humorous or non-humorous like O'Neill's sarcasm. It had been meant in total seriousness.

"I'm sorry it's just we are both here blaming ourselves and fighting over who is most to blame" She explained, Teal'c nodded still not seeing the humour in it.

"It is most obviously me" Teal'c informed her solemnly, Sam shook her head. She was not prepared to let him take all the guilt.

"No way" Sam protested taking his hand

"You saved us, you let SG3 in all I did was lie there, sleep and torture my friends" Sam told him gloomily.

They both jumped as a voice from behind them interrupted

"Actually neither of you are to blame you were both drugged, nobody blames you except yourselves" they both looked at her, she was standing with a coat on arms crossed she looked angry and Sam knew why. Sneaking out of the infirmary was never a good idea especially when Janet was on duty.

"Am I understood" Janet said firmly, they both nodded not going to argue with her,

"Say it" She ordered them, Sam and Teal'c both dropped there gazes to the floor but Janet knew they would she had had enough experience in this area to know once they said it aloud it was the first step to recovery.

"Fine, I am not to blame" Sam parroted, "and my best friend is really annoying" she added on the end. Janet nodded

"Damn right," She said not at all offended as Sam had used best friend to describe her. Teal'c stood there silently not yet ready to forgive himself of the burden he was carrying. Sam sensing this placed a hand on his arm

"Teal'c" Sam said gently not hint of blame in her voice, he knew he had to let it go for everyone's sake

"Very well I too was not at fault" He said reluctantly his Jaffa pride having nothing on their combined stubbornness, Janet nodded satisfied before rounding on Sam.

"Now, Sam why aren't you in the infirmary where I left you?" She asked, Sam had the decency to blush and look really ashamed.

"Well….." she began while trying to think of a good excuse, Teal'c interrupted

"I believe it was my fault Dr Frasier" Teal'c informed her, Janet shook her head

"Oh no we are so not going here again" She said the last thing she wanted was Teal'c blaming himself again.

"I'll tell you what help me get Sam in and we will call it quits" She said, Teal'c bowed; he would accept that deal as he lifted a surprised Sam over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. Initially she was so shocked she didn't offer a protest as she recovered from the shock and saw Janet laughing she started pleading with Teal'c to put her down. Teal'c refused just ignored her and started walking, sensing he wasn't going to put her down she started begging Janet to order him but she refused having to much fun watching them.

At the entrance Teal'c signed them both in while Sam ordered the guards not to laugh or tell anyone, she knew it wouldn't last long.

Nearing the infirmary she heard voices and started fighting Teal'c for real recognising them as Daniel, Jack and Hammond inside. Teal'c still wouldn't put her down until they were inside when he gently placed her on the bed. Sam sat their red faced embarrassed, while the others laughed, she wondered who would start.

"So Carter is this how to get you out of your lab?" Jack said jokingly, Sam shook her head.

"You dare Sir" he warned, Jack held up both hands,

"I wouldn't." he promised before turning to Janet

"So what did you say to get Teal'c to do that" he asked, Sam remained silent as did Teal'c but Janet spoke.

"Classified Sir" She said smugly, Sam lay back on the bed feeling a lot better she hadn't realised how much the guilt had been weighing on her until she had been relieved of it.

A light hand on her shoulder brought her back to the infirmary it was Daniel silently asking if she was ok. Sam nodded taking more notice of what was going on. Jack was pleading with Janet to let him in on the secret. Hammond was warning Teal'c it better not happen to often, Sam felt she had to jump in and add or never, but Hammond went quiet and Teal'c raised eyebrows did nothing to reassure her of this. So she decided to get some revenge after all she had seen both Daniel and Jack slung over his shoulder.

"You know Janet it could be useful to remember next time Colonel O'Neill doesn't want his shot, or when Daniel refuses to sleep at night because there is an artefact he is just dying to look at." Sam said evilly doing a Cassie impression at the end. Janet looked thoughtful as did Hammond. Jack and Daniel looked shocked at the thought

"That's not a bad idea Sam" Janet complimented,

"Hey Carter no giving the Doc ideas and that's an order" Jack said at the same time. Sam smiled glad she was no longer the centre of attention with her eventful trip in.

"In fact its about time you all got some sleep, Teal'c if you would" Janet asked nicely, Teal'c nodded making a move to Jack knowing Janet was joking but that Jack didn't know that.

They both jumped up going to the door

"Ok Carter see you tomorrow bright and early"

"Bye Sam"

"Be well Samantha" they said as they left. Hammond nodded in her direction

"Keep them in line in Minnesota I don't want any injuries or drunken phone calls" he ordered her, Sam nodded wondering how she was going to do that, she guessed she could ask Teal'c to pick them up. Hammond and Janet left her contemplating how to carry out the order both knowing SG1 would be just fine.

_Only a very short epilogue left,_

_A big thank you to everyone who reviewed this, thanks, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it_


	14. Chapter 14

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

Epilogue

Sitting on the dock at the cabin with a fishing pole in her hands and Jack sitting next to her with beer cooling in the lake Sam knew everything was going to be ok, they were a team and nothing could change that.

Teal'c came out with Daniel from the kitchen where they had been making lunch, as they sat down on the dock looking over the idyllic lake. His team mates were laughing and joking about nothing in particular he knew his friends would be ok and even if he wasn't the fact they were was enough for him.

They were a team and they would survive together through the good and bad no matter what.

_I know very short but I think the fic needed something_

_THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, _


End file.
